Best Friends
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Someone sets a bomb in Seto's office and Niomi saves Mokuba from a vital death. Now Mokuba is determined to save her. But who was the man that set the bomb, and what was he trying to take? Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Best Friends  
  
Niomi and I were skateboarding. "Sweet one, Niomi!" I shouted out as she gracefully grinded the rail. We were right in front of my mansion, as I slowly improved on my skateboarding. I had just started trying a few weeks ago. Seto said it was good that I had something to do while he was working, and have a friend. I told Seto that Niomi had shone her friendship to me muiltipul time. "I got, I got!" I shouted as I jumped into the air trying to grind the rail. I hit the rail and was standing there for a while. "Yeah! I did it!" I fell right into Niomi. I helped her up when I saw the most tall man I had ever seen. Niomi had gotten up and had stared as I did. Niomi fell right over into my arms trying to stare all the way up to him. He looked down at us and glared. He had gone into and had been there for a long time. That's when I knew something was wrong. I speeded off without Niomi. "Huh? Mokuba!" she speeded right after me, "What's going on?" "I don't know, but something has gone trebly wrong" I was about to open the door when the man opened it. He looked down at us and snickered. That's when I knew. I ran stairght up to Seto's office with Niomi behind me. Niomi could now see something wrong too. I opened the door and everything just went so fast. One second I see Seto the next I see flames. I don't exactly what happened. But the room and exploded in flames and before it did, Niomi had grabbed and twisted around with her back in the front. Just then a huge impacted. I was weak and looked up at the flames, with Niomi still hugging me, but unconsis, I looked into the burning room and saw Seto, my big brother with whom I loved, laying on the ground. "Seto." I said before everything went black.  
When I next awoke, I saw a fireman holding me and firetrucks and ambulances. "Good your awake, your going to be ok" Placed me on a ambulance bed. I looked around and saw a fireman run out from the building with someone in his hands. "Here, you should get her to the hospital quickly" I had noticed it was Niomi that was then placed in Tea's hands. I saw a blanket wrapped around her and her back was bloody. They then shoved me into a ambulance. "Wait!" I yelled as they tried to mask me, "Stop! Niomi! Seto!" I bonced off the bed and out of the car. A ambulance had left and I could see Tea waving goodbye to the ambulance. "I can't let this happen" I looked down and saw one of our skateboards. I wasn't as good as Niomi, but it was my only choice. "Niomi! I'm coming!" I speeded off. An ambulance had ran after me, but it was no use. I speeded through allys when the ambulance that had Niomi finally stopped. I ran in. I ran to the secritary. "I need to know where Niomi is!" "Sorry classified information, small fry." I turned red with rage. "When my brother finds out he'll." "He'll what? He's gone, now get lost!" my heart fell into pecies as if I had been stabbed by a dart a million times. I left the front desk in sorrow. Was this really the end? Will I never see my big brother again? Will I never confess my love to Niomi? It had just hit me. I had already lost the only thing I could call a family, but I wasn't about to lose the only thing I had to a long and maybe even closer friendship. I just had to find Niomi. I ran past the front desk right into the room behind it. My heart was pounding, I could hear the secritary yell for me back. I wasn' about to give up. I ran past a couple of doctors, saying most of the same things. I looked in every room, I couldn't keep that up. I was being chased down faster then I thought. I slipped into another hallway where I was grabbed feircely into another room. I was about to twist around and kill whoever had grabbed me, but I saw it was Ishizu. "Ishizu? What are you." Ishizu had hushed me as the doctors ran past the room. "Oh yeah," I said more quietly this time, "What are you doing here?" "I know about your loss and knew about your quest, so I thought I'd help you out." I was lost. She turned around and pointed to a kid laying in a bed backside-up. I finally noticed that it was Niomi. I could see that she was still being givin' blood. "Niomi! Niomi, please don't die!" I said, "I need you." "Don't worry" I turned to Ishizu, "She will live, so says the power of my mellanium necklace." I turned back to Niomi, "But what if it's wrong like on the plimp?" I turned back, but Ishizu was gone. I started shaking Niomi roughly, "Niomi! Wake up! Come on Niomi!" Niomi woke up. My face turned red when Niomi got up punched me across my face. I sat there on the ground, surprised. I looked up and saw Niomi offering me a hand up. "Sorry Mokuba, but my back is killing me and you should've shaked me somewhere else." "Oh right, sorry" I knew that the time was finally right, who knew when those doctors would find us. "Niomi, there is something I've wanted to tell you ever since I met you." I paused, "I." "Mokuba we have all day to talk about this, but right now we have to find out who set that bomb in your brother's office" Niomi was slipping on her pants and shirt over her hospital shirt and pants. I took a deep breath then followed her.  
We were outside the hospital. "If only we had some kind transportation?" Niomi said looking around. She had spotted the skateboard I had used to follow the ambulance. I suddenly got scared from her idea look. Next thing I knew, Niomi was skating us down a steep hill towards our mansion. "Niomi, do you think it's safe to have two people on one skatboard?" I asked watching as the ground flew under us, "I mean you haven't fully covered yet?" Niomi ignored me. When we arrived at my mansion, well, it wasn't a mansion anymore. I was horrifided. Where would I go? Who would take me? Who would take care of me? I started to softly cry out of the thought of going back to the orphanage. alone. Niomi walked over and put her arm around me, "It's going to be ok Mokuba. You can stay with me." My face brightened at the thought of being with my best friend in the whole world. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"That's our plan?" Mokuba asked. Niomi a mad face. Mokuba looked back to at the crayon drawn plan. "Are you sure it will work?" "Well-" Niomi looked back down at the piece of paper, "No." 0_0 Mokuba fell over. "Niomi I'm serious!" "I know! Me too!" Niomi shoved the piece of paper into Mokuba's hands. Mokuba took another look at the paper.  
"But Niomi, come on, we're 12 years old, we can't track down a someone who knows bombs without a real plan." "Mokuba" Niomi turned Mokuba's face to her, "Do we know anything about this guy? No! Do we have any ID of him? No! All we know is that he was trying to get Kaiba Korp and kill you along with the bomb, but he didn't!" Mokuba sighed and nodded. Niomi had a point, but so did he. They were only 12 and hadn't the clue who this guy was. The only identity fact they had was that he was really tall. "Well, what are we gonna do?" Mokuba finally asked Niomi. "Glade you asked" Niomi took the paper from Mokuba. "If we know any better, he might know your alive, he might not, and for all I know about this Kaiba Korp stuff, is that he could be saying that your dead right now and taking Kaiba Korp." "So what are we to do?" asked Mokuba. "Go to Kaiba Korp!" Niomi declared skated off with Mokuba close behind. "So the young Kaiba is still alive and is trying to stop me?" the tall man asked. (Let's just call him Ryan.) "Yes sir" his weak servant replied. "Well, I guess I better stop them before they do any damage to my plan" Ryan got up and walked out the door. "So tell me again why we are risking my life?" Mokuba asked as Niomi tied a rope to his waist, "Because he'll definatly be after you and will want to kill you and gain control." Mokuba looked down at the rope again. "Won't this tell him something though. Like that we're up to something?" "Nah, people are stupid these days." Mokuba wished he could agree. "Well, if isn't the young Kaiba all by himself?" Ryan walked up to Mokuba. Mokuba started shaking. Hopefully Niomi's plan would work. "Maybe you survived, but your brother didn't, so let me just kill you out of your misery." Ryan pulled out a bomb. "Listen little girl!" Ryan said looking around. 'Oh no' Mokuba thought 'He knows.' "If you want all the people to live here die, as well as yourself, then you'll leave me to my work!" Ryan waited a while, then saw Niomi step out of an ally with her hands up. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry Mokuba." Mokuba looked back up to Ryan. Mokuba shivered. "Say goodbye" His said aiming his gun towards Mokuba. "Sic!" Niomi jumped at Ryan and took his gun and bomb. She pulled them against the rubberband of her slingshot and fired them into the sky. (I know it's kind of lame, but they are only 12.) The bomb exploded in the air, not harming anyone, along with the gun Niomi took. "Well, I can still kill with my hands." Niomi quickly pulled the rope tied to his waist and pulled him into the ally. It was only a matter of time before he would kill them. "What do we do, Niomi?" "I don't know." "Ok, now I really have to tell you something Niomi." Niomi turned to him, "Yeah?" "I- " As Ryan reached out for Mokuba's neck, he was kicked in the shine. "No one messes with the Kaibas" it was Seto. "And the Gardeners!" Niomi yelled out. "Seto!" Mokuba ran to Seto. Seto caught in a hug. "I thought you were dead!" "I thought I was too." Mokuba was too happy to even care if that made sense or not. "Let's go home" "Yeah" hand in hand, Seto and Mokuba walked home together. The ending is kind of stupid, but the story is cool, don't you think? Please Review! And thank you Hutchy for giving me your reviews! 


End file.
